All of me, all of you
by Quintessence88
Summary: Set during 2x07 after Kara Clarke tried to kill Victoria and Conrad. My version of: what if Victoria asked Conrad to stay with her that night?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't ship them, Victoria despises him but there's that spark, that fire between them… I just couldn't help myself. And when I listened to "All of me" by John Legend I knew I had to write about them. I hope you'll like and review my story! Thanks**

Victoria was drinking scotch to calm her nerves, her hands were still shaking for what happened that day. The silk of her black and ivory long nightie caressed her skin while she was lost in her thoughts, even if she wanted to forget flashbacks of that horrible moments kept coming back to her mind…

Kara Clark broke into their house blackmailing them with a gun, it was one of the scariest moments of her life

_Kara, Victoria had nothing to do to what happened to David, it was all me._

Conrad's words echoed in her ears. He was desperately trying to protect her, to take the blame, even a bullet for her and Victoria Grayson, the ice queen, never thought it'd have been possible for her selfish, arrogant, possessive husband to do something that would have put him on the line, something so risky and dangerous, not for her, not anymore. Things had never been easy between them but after her affair with David Clarke everything fell apart piece after piece and they started hating each other trying to do whatever was possible to hurt the other, to inflict the same pain they felt. It was a killing game, Victoria had lost the man she loved and the father of her baby and Conrad… he had lost her, his beloved wife. It was strange how too much love could be like no love at all, they were two sides of the same coin.

When she married Conrad she'd have never thought they could end up the way they were now, he was brilliant, charming, funny and intelligent and he loved her more than anything but then things changed.

Victoria shook her head closing her eyes briefly… she could still see Kara Clarke wielded that gun forcing them to go to the dressing room and put the blindfolds on.

_Put them on __**now**__!_

Victoria trembled as if she was still there ordering them to do that, to kneel down and covered their eyes before putting a bullet in their heads. And that moment, so vivid, when Conrad coyly took her hand – as if he was scared she'd have rejected him – whispering _I'm sorry, Victoria. _She had never felt so close to her husband in years like in that instant when she thought she was about to die or worse she was about to _lose him_. She didn't want to analyze her feelings because she knew something changed in her or maybe it had always been there but she had always denied it because Conrad hurt her endless times and she couldn't risk her heart anymore. Victoria sighed drinking another long sip, maybe she needed more scotch, maybe… she pressed her lips together to contain the tears. Another day in that golden hell.

Conrad entered her bedroom, he was tired and shaken like she was explaining what happened to their security cameras. The conversation was brief, neither of them wanted to dig more blaming the Initiative for Kara's attempt to kill them, then he reached her to say goodnight.

"Sleep well, sweetheart" he said kissing her forehead and caressing her hair "I'll be right outside your door"

He was almost outside the room when she stopped him.

"Please stay"

"What?"

Conrad wasn't sure he heard her well. Did she really asked him to stay?

"I don't wanna be alone tonight, please stay with me"

He looked dumbfounded but simply nodded "I'll go changing, I'll be right back"

Few minutes later when he came back to her room Victoria was under the covers, she moved to the right side of the bed leaving him space. His bedside table's lamp was the only light on leaving her face in the darkness, she was so beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and even after all those years, after all the hurt, the mean words and nasty remarks he was still utterly in love with her: he had never loved a woman the way he loved her, never.

Seeing him on threshold, she gave a hint of a smile and he closed the door behind him reaching the bed. Conrad felt awkward and uncomfortable, he didn't expect that turn of the events or to share the bed with his wife for that matter but he was glad she asked him. They risked to die and he wanted nothing more than to hold her, to feel she was still with him and he didn't lose her. But how to do it? Victoria made everything complicated, getting closer to her wasn't an easy task even with good intentions, she was always so guarded, so close in herself like a queen in her ivory tower. And yet the Victoria snuggled in that bed didn't look like that woman, the mistress of her world where she could intimidate a person with one of her icy glares or destroy it with a flicker of her hand, no, she seemed fragile, scared, almost about to fall apart behind that weak smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried

He knew she wasn't, she'd have never asked him to stay with her otherwise but he needed to hear it from her

"I am, more or less"

"I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault. You even tried to take the blame and I… thank you Conrad"

"You know I'd do anything to protect you"

He caressed her cheek surprised she didn't stiffen instead she seemed to lean on his touch.

"You must be tired, we should get some sleep"

"Okay"

He turned the light off and they laid down but neither of them managed to sleep, they laid there on their back looking at the ceiling and craving for a simple contact. Maybe it was the alcohol, the several glasses of scotch she had but Victoria pushed her pride aside reaching for his hand, she touched lightly, still trembling, unsure if he was still awake and at the same time being afraid of waking him; she was about to pull back when he squeezed her hand. Conrad started caressing her palm with his thumb slowly and tenderly calming her down, feeling her relax under his touch, he brought her tiny hand on his lips kissing each of her knuckles, it was dark but he felt her holding her breath. He didn't want to push his luck but it was now or never again: he attracted her to him and unexpectedly Victoria didn't resist him, she needed the warm of his body, his touch, the way his strong arms could make her feel safe and protected. She nestled on his chest inhaling his strong cologne, that smell she got used to and that reminded her of him while he brushed her long hair. She might have despised him but his husband always knew what she needed and how to provide it to her, she knew how to calm her down and how to push her buttons… whether she liked it or not, after all the years they spent together he was the person who knew her best.

"Sleep my dear, you're safe now"

He held her tight until her breathing slowly changed becoming deeper, more regular and she fell asleep in his arms. Conrad smiled sweetly, they almost died that day but it was worth it if he could hold his wife all night long feeling her warm body pressed against him and smelling the sweet scent of her hair. He knew it was just a start but he was a patient man: if Victoria opened just a little window, he'd have taken the chance to win her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I usually post a new chapter once a week but I'm so excited for this ff and didn't want to make you wait! Enjoy & review please! **

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

When Victoria woke up it was still dark outside. Her pillow raised and lowered with every breath, she opened her eyes realizing she was snuggled against Conrad's chest and he was still asleep. He has been so kind and understanding accepting her offer to share the bed that night, he didn't ask questions or made ironic remarks, he simply soothed and held her until she fell asleep: Victoria hadn't felt that kind of peace in years. She was still feeling a bit dizzy and she knew when she was drunk her walls easily collapsed, maybe it wasn't wise being so close to him in that moment. She tried to untangle herself from his arms but he squeezed her opening his eyes.

"Hey where are you going?"

His raspy and sleepy voice sent chills down her spine, _damn alcohol_!

"I was… I…" she babbled "I think I need some space"

He let her go, his hurt look broke her heart.

"What's going on, Victoria?"

She bit her lip avoiding his gaze "I'm just tired, we had a tough day"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No" her quick answer sounded like a plea, so she cleared her throat saying "I'd like you to stay, please"

"So why are you distancing yourself from me?"

She wasn't ready for a heart-to-heart talk in the middle of the night, she was still drunk and shaken and her reaction to his closeness was something she hasn't predicted... what was it? _Arousal_?

"You know how it is between us" she lowered her gaze

"Yes, I know. You make a step towards me and then you snap back being guarded and keeping me at arm's length. Like now" he smiled sadly

"Honestly I don't think it's the right moment to talk about this"

"So please, tell me when is it? We almost died today and all I wanted was to hold you in my arms and watch you sleep!"

Her jaw dropped at his confession and her heart started beating so erratically she was scared he could hear it. Conrad wasn't a fool, he knew his wife well enough to know she was struggling to contain herself, her breathing got heavier… he was wrong or she was aroused? She collected herself quickly moving the sheets and leaving the bed.

"Where are you going now?" he asked

"I need some air" she said putting her robe on and going to the balcony

The sea was calm touching the shore with its small winds, moonbeams enlightened her pale skin and a soft breeze ruffled her long curls slightly. Once she told Conrad she thought that was the loneliest place on earth but she couldn't be more wrong that night… Victoria heard him approach her, he moved her hair to her left shoulder leaving a soft kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Don't push me away, please"

He brushed the silk of her nightie at her leg and when she didn't reject him, his hand slowly moved to her flat abdomen and to her right breast massaging it, Victoria bit her lip stifling a moan. He leftt a trail of kisses along her neck, nibbling and sucking her soft flesh, the taste of her skin was intoxicating and he hasn't reached her lips yet. When he bit her earlobe hard she whimpered and trembled in his arms, she turned around and crushed her mouth against his.

Their lips met and it was like fireworks, the kiss grew hungry and wild and she opened her mouth to let their tongues entwined, she tasted like scotch and that unique taste that was Victoria. She pushed him towards the bed making him lay down and straddling him, her long nightie bundled up at her waist. They stopped kissing to catch a breath and Conrad looked at her, he swore he had never seen her so beautiful: flushed and aroused, her hair disheveled and her lips swollen from their heated kisses.

"God, you're so beautiful"

She smiled embarrassed and he chuckled, the great Victoria Grayson embarrassed, if he didn't see her with his eyes he'd have never believed it. She grabbed him from his pajama's shirt kissing him again and freeing him from that useless piece of clothing, his hands were everywhere on her gorgeous body and she moaned at every touch, every little bite or lick, he was driving her insane with his teasing.

"Conrad please" she whispered in his ear

He looked at her, her pupils dilated for the arousal, she wanted him now and he wanted her. He swapped their position to be on top, his hands found her lace panties ripping them before standing up to get rid of his pants and boxer. She removed her nightie laying there completely naked for him, Conrad didn't realize he was standing at the end of the bed staring and holding his breath until her tiny hand wrapped around his erection.

"You're staring…" she maliciously smiled at him before lowering her head and taking him in her mouth

"Christ Victoria!" he grunted

Victoria didn't like giving blowjobs and she was pretty sure her husband couldn't remember the last time it happened, even before they stopped being intimate but she felt wild and reckless that night and she wanted him, _all of him_. His hand entangled in her soft dark curls guiding her, hear head was bobbing up and down on his length while her tireless mouth sucked and licked him pushing him deeper down her throat: seeing her like that almost made him come undone.

"Stop Victoria, stop" He lifted her up breathing hard "I don't want to come in your mouth, I want to make love to you"

Before his words could hit her like a train he kissed her passionately and gently at the same time until they were on bed again, him towering over her, raw emotions clouding their gazes. He silently asked for the permission she gave him caressing his face and Conrad entered her slowly, they both closed their eyes, the feelings were too intense. Victoria's hands reached his hair as soon as he started moving in and out of her, her back arched towards him meeting his thrusts, moaning his name for the pleasure he was giving her.

God, she had missed it, she had missed _him_! The way he made her feel during sex as if she was the most important thing, as if anything else existed except for them, it was like a addictive feeling so wanted, so desired by a man, _her man_, her powerful, overprotective, charming husband.

Soon their tempo increased and Conrad started hitting her sweet spot, oh _that spot_ that made her tremble in his arms. She reached the peek whispering his name like a mantra and he kept thrusting hard to prolong her pleasure until he gave in spilling inside her. His satisfied body collapsed on her burying his head in the crook of her neck smelling her delicious perfume, he wanted that moment to last so badly, he wasn't ready to part from her. Victoria opened her eyes enjoying the weight of him on her and kissed his jaw until she reached his mouth and their eyes locked: it was terrifying how much love and devotion she could read on his. She took his head in her hands and pushed him down for another long and sweet kiss.

"I missed you Victoria" his voice was full of emotions

"I missed you too"

He pulled out spooning her, her back against his front, his arm was secured around her tiny waist. Victoria relaxed against him and he kissed her hair cuddling her, he knew she liked those kind of affections after sex and he was more than willing to comply.

No matter how many years they could spend together his wife was still a mystery to him, the way she could give in to emotions and impulses and a second later return to her sense building that wall again. And yet making love to her was amazing, feeling her skin against his, her kisses, her body come alive for him… he didn't know if he could go back to their indifference after what they shared because he knew she'd have retracted in the morning and that made his heart bleeding. Conrad tightened his grip on her burying his face in her hair praying to be wrong, he had never wanted to be wrong like in that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, thanks for your reviews! Enjoy the "morning after" chapter and review! I love to read what you think about the story! **

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

A ray of sunshine woke Conrad up, he looked at the alarm, it was 11.00 am, God he did oversleep! He stirred extending his hand but found the bed empty and cold, his eyes fluttered open and reality hit him: Victoria wasn't there. He sighed, it was predictable but that didn't mean it hurt less. He decided to take a shower and clear his head, simply useless, he couldn't stop thinking of her, of their lovemaking, her moans and pleas, they way she let him touch and possess her, how wonderful it was being inside her and held her after. The hot water streaming down his body didn't soothe the pain he felt, he knew he had to find and talk to her but… sometimes it was so hard to deal with her, it was mentally exhausting and painfully heartbreaking. He had never showed any kind of sorrow in front of her, his poker face always helped him but he loved his wife and deep inside all that bantering and nasty remarks wounded him.

He put on one of his suit and went downstairs for a coffee, Victoria wasn't at the breakfast table. He drunk his coffee pretending to be so interested in the newspaper but his mind was elsewhere wandering in every room of the manor searching for her and that was what he did but she wasn't home. From her cupola, he saw her walking on the sand barefoot and decided to join her. Victoria wasn't wearing one of her polished and chic outfits, her jeans were rolled above her ankles and the bow of her silk white blouse fluttered in the air. She was gorgeous and lonely from afar, a sad soul and he couldn't avoid to take the blame. It was his fault if his wife couldn't be intimate with him without feeling the need to be miles away after, he hurt her badly countless times, he hadn't been the husband she deserved spending too much time at the office and cheating on her repeatedly, so she fell in love with someone else, David Clarke and even if it still made his blood boil, he deserved it.

"It's a beautiful day to stay on the beach" he said to announce himself

"Yes, it's not too hot and the sea is calm"

They kept walking side by side without saying anything but the silence was driving Conrad crazy.

"When I opened my eyes this morning you weren't there…"

"I woke up early and I didn't want to disturb you"

He knew it was a lame excuse.

"Victoria, last night…"

"No, let's not talk about it anymore, I was drunk and scared and we had a horrible day"

"You were lucid enough to know what you were doing, I'd have never taken advantage of you"

"It's not what I said"

He stopped looking her in the eyes "It wasn't random sex, it meant something to me"

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow

"You don't believe me?"

"It is really hard for me to do it considering our past"

"You're not being fair"

"Am I?"

She searched for the truth in his eyes, the same one she wanted to forget the night before after making love to him.

"I want you and no one else"

She laughed cynically shaking her head

"Let me prove it! Let me prove you my love! Then, in case, you'll be able to say I was lying"

"Okay"

"Okay?" he repeated astonished

"Did you want me to say something else?"

"No, no, it's just…"

"Just what?" she asked bothered

"Nothing, I'm happy you're giving me a second chance"

"I'm not giving you a _second_ chance, I'm giving you _a_ chance to show your words are true"

"Yeah" he sighed

They resumed their walk both absorbed in their thoughts.

"What do you think if we have lunch here today?" he asked "I could arrange something, it's so beautiful to go back inside"

"I'd be lovely"

"Perfect, I'm calling Martha"

Victoria kept walking hearing her husband's words in the background. She could see he was really trying but she had never made things simple for anyone, it wasn't her nature, she had to learn to protect herself, her little heart and to test people to see how much they could stand, when they fall, especially Conrad.

He had her body but that didn't mean he'd have been able to win her heart back. Victoria hasn't really thought of the consequences of their night together until he approached her on the shore, her mind just kept wandering and wandering about everything: the past, the presence, David Clarke's ghost…

She sighed, would she have ever stopped loving that man? A part of her broken heart still beat for him and probably would always have and Conrad… Conrad was another story, he was her husband, her companion and last night her lover. She could still feel his hands on her, gentle and rough, his relentless rhythm, the way he made her feel her body alive with his heated kisses again. If there was something she couldn't deny it was the sexual chemistry she shared with this man, it was like a strong spark, a never-ending fire that – even if it had been buried under tons of dust, poison and contempt – it was still alive.

Conrad brushed one of her long curls behind her ear.

"Martha said she'll serve our lunch in half an hour on our private beach, far from indiscreet eyes"

"Thank you"

"My pleasure. What do you want to do until then?"

"We can sit here"

"On the sand?"

He looked surprised, her super chic wife would never sit on the sand risking to dirt her fancy clothes but she wasn't wearing them that morning and something seemed different in her. She sit bending her legs in front of her and resting her elbows on them with lost air, he did the same looking at her.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind?" he asked sweetly

"Nothing" she smiled "I was just distracted"

"Talk to me Victoria, if what happened last night is bothering you…"

"We already talked about that" he shut him up

"Did we?"

She rolled her eyes trying to dismiss the subject "You already told me what you think"

"But you didn't"

He knew he was pushing her and it was like walking on minefield, he could blow up any time now.

"I don't like talking about my feelings"

"I know Victoria, we've been married for 25 years, I know you"

"So why are forcing me to talk?"

"I'm not forcing you, I want to know what you're racking your brain on"

She exhaled looking at the ocean "A night of sex won't change the dynamics between us, Conrad and if you forgot we have big problems to deal with"

"Of course I didn't forget but I don't want the Initiative to destroy what's beautiful in my life"

She laughed bitterly "They already did, they're already doing"

"No, they didn't destroy us"

"You're wrong Conrad, they did, 20 years ago"

She stood up walking towards the manor.

"Are you thinking of him?" he yelled at her "Were you thinking of David Clarke while you were making love to me last night?"

She turned around angry like a fury and went so closer to him he was scared she'd have attacked him.

"How dare you! I'd never do such thing, never!" Her chin trembled and her eyes filled with tears "You ruin everything you touch"

And she run away on the sand leaving him there, hopeless and afflicted, her lunch was long forgotten. As always he let his temper have the best of him and he screwed up, _shit_! How could he make up for? What could he do? He passed a hand through his salt and pepper hair feeling desperate. God, he loved that woman so badly and was still so jealous of her, the only idea that she could really make love to him and think of David Clarke, he… He breathed deeply collecting himself and headed towards the manor.

He had really blown up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Victoria finds out about Conrad sleeping with Ashley in 2x09 so I thought to add this to the story to create more tension between them, I just changed the dialogue a bit. Enjoy & review, please! **

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

During the following weeks the relationship between Conrad and Victoria had been very tense, the more he tried to get closer the more she pushed him away. What he told her on the beach was belittling and insulting, he had been an ass and if he could take it back, he would have… at least that was what he repeated her endless times but she refused to listen until that morning. After flowers, jewels and many other gifts, Victoria decided to take off his back and accept his invitation to a date lunch out.

When Conrad saw her walk down the stairs in her teal lace sheath dress, her long dark curls falling on her shoulders, he was stunned: using the word _beautiful_ for Victoria was reductive, she was far more than that and no matter where she went every man in the room turned around to look at her.

"My dear you're gorgeous today"

"Thank you Conrad"

"Shall we?" he offered his arm

"Sure"

Conrad made a reservation at Victoria's favourite restaurant, after the lunch on the beach's fiasco he didn't want to push his luck arranging something she could not like. He especially asked for a secluded table, he didn't want people to stare at them, especially after what happened the day of their wedding, he smiled thinking of it and it didn't go unnoticed to his wife. The waiter walked them to their table, took their orders and left.

"What were you thinking? You had a dreamy smile on your face"

"I was thinking of you at our wedding day"

"What about me?" she said placing the napkin on her legs

"About how breathtaking you were, how you always are"

She blushed a little rolling her eyes "You're so cheesy"

"I'm telling the truth. Do you remember what I told you in your room?"

"How could I forget" She looked directly at him and repeated his words "_I feel_ _we are destined to be together no matter what the outcome_"

"And I still believe it's true"

He took her hand from the table and kissed it.

"You may be right on paper but you know you need more than words to make that statement true"

"I know I hurt you Victoria and I'm truly sorry"

"Please I don't want to talk about that"

"Me neither. I just want to tell you I'm really trying to make things right between us, I do want it"

Their orders arrived and the rest of their lunch passed easily talking about everything and anything, it wasn't wise mentioning the Initiative outside their house so they simply focused on .

After their lunch they went shopping or better _Victoria went shopping_ with him and he knew his credit card would have been very affected by it: at last she had so much to forgive him.

Shop after shop, Conrad couldn't remember the last time they did that together, maybe at beginning of their marriage? He wasn't sure, he was already busy at the Grayson Global, maybe he had never gone shopping with his wife but he had to admit it was eye-pleasing seeing her model for him every time with a new dress on. God knew how much he wanted to peel them off her and take her in that dressing room! But he had screwed things up and that was his punishment now: looking but not touching her.

Victoria liked torturing him, it gave her a great pleasure seeing him like that lusting after her and considering that she couldn't vent her own sexual frustration, she thought to make him pay in all possible ways, both metaphorical and not way.

Once they arrived home Victoria went to her room to unpack her shopping bags and Conrad headed to his study. They still had so many troubles to fix and their last hope to save their son was convincing Mr. Grobet – who happened to be at their home unannounced – to support Conrad at the board. Unfortunately there was no way Mr. Grobet changed his mind and after their chat Conrad could only walk him to the door.

"Well?" Victoria asked

"He's going with Daniel"

"Don't pretend for one second that you give a damn about that boy"

"A clue, perhaps, as what you're talking about?"

"See for yourself"

Victoria handed him the phone and the video started

"Sex with your son's girlfriend? Really, Conrad!"

"You and I were divorced at the time…"

"Oh so you say. It could've happened this morning for all I know"

"Victoria, you've to believe me!"

"Why? Why should I do such thing?" her voice cracked "You're the usual bastard cheater who can't keep it in his pants no matter who you're hurting!"

Before he could see tears streaming down her face she run upstairs and locked the door.

"Victoria open up!" he banged on the door

He could hear her muffled sobs from the hallway "Go away bastard!"

"I won't go anywhere until you open this damn door and let me explain!"

"I told you to go away!"

"Victoria if you don't open up right now I swear to God I'll knock this door down!" he kept banging on the door harder

"Do it! I don't care!"

Suddenly the noises stopped, Victoria thought his husband finally gave up and relaxed a little brushing the tears away from her eyes, trying to fix her ruined make-up when the door flung open. Conrad took her and pushed her against the wall, he had never seen him so angry and frustrated, he claimed her mouth conveying all those feelings in that head spinning kiss. Victoria bit his lip trying to push him away but he was stronger, determined and the way he claimed and took what he wanted, _her_, was such a turn on and she could only gave in. She opened her mouth letting his tongue sneak in, her hands found his hair pulling them, he was hers and she was his, they belonged together. His hands roomed over her body, palming her breasts, while his mouth tasted and licked his neck.

He abruptly stopped and looked her in the eyes…

"Turn around"

It wasn't a request, it was an order, his voice was firm and it made her tremble inside. She did what it was told with shaky legs and he unzipped her dress that pooled at her feet, his fingers brushed her skin under the hem of her lace panties and Victoria couldn't contain her panting anymore, the anticipation was killing her. Conrad gave her a kiss there removing her panties, leaving her with only her bra and heels on… she was such a vision and he could smell her arousal.

"Hands above your head"

Another order, another sweet sensation in her belly. She heard the noise of his zipper and he slammed inside her, he didn't give her time to accustom to him, he started pumping in and out forcing her body against him.

"I want **you** _only_" he hissed in her ear "Do you understand me, Victoria?"

She moaned in response.

"Answer me"

"Yes" she panted "Oh yes Conrad"

"I didn't cheat on you!" he hissed biting her earlobe

"Oh God!" her eyes rolled in the back of her head for the pleasure

"Tell me you believe me" he pushed

"Oh Conrad…"

"Say it!"

"I believe you" she panted

He entwined his hands with hers on the wall using only his thighs to thrust. The contact seemed more languid and soft, not rough like at the beginning, more making love and less angry sex, he kissed her jaw until their lips touched. Victoria thought she might die, that was the best sex of her life but she'd have never admitted aloud, not even under torture. Conrad felt her tighten around him and when their kiss broke, she came moaning his name and he lost it.

"I love you, Victoria I love you"

Conrad buried his head in her hair holding her tight against him, her tiny body was still shaking for the toe-curling orgasm she had. When they both caught her breath again, his confession hit her like a bullet: he told her she loved her on the brink of passion. He felt her stiffen and pulled out, she collected her panties and her dress from the floor and put on a robe.

"Victoria…"

"I need to be alone now, please"

Conrad sighed "if you need me, you know where to find me"

He kissed her on the forehead and left the room. As soon as the door closed she started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

As soon as Conrad left the room, he heard her cry again. Why did she always have to be so complicated? Why did it always have to be so hard between them? He couldn't bear the idea to leave her like that pretending everything was fine, not now, not anymore. He opened the door slightly and saw her on bed curled in fetal position. Victoria didn't notice his presence until the mattress dipped under his weight and he took her in his arms, she tried to fight him, to free herself from his hug but he was too strong and she felt too tired, too weak so she kept crying against his chest. Conrad cradled her brushing her hair until she stopped sobbing and just rested against him with her eyes closed, he was scared of doing something wrong and triggering her rage again.

"I need a tissue" she said with cracking voice

Without breaking their embrace he passed her the box on the nightstand and she blew her noise loudly making Conrad laugh.

"Sorry, it wasn't very refined"

"It's okay" he kissed the top of her head

She entangled from his arms and looked at him "Why are you here, Conrad?"

"I couldn't let you cry alone"

"It wouldn't have been the first time"

"I've never heard you crying, you're always so cryptic and so good at hiding your emotions"

She broke the eye contact, she couldn't be to look in those arctic pools in that moment.

"Don't do this Victoria, don't shut me out, I beg you"

She could almost feel the desperation in his voice, it clenched her heart.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?"

It was a unexpected request but he simply nodded. She untied her robe and left it pool at her feet walking naked towards the bathroom. _Good lord!_ Conrad struggled to undress as fast as possible to join her, he knew she was still fragile and shaken by her crying but he certainly couldn't avoid to take a look.

She was already under the hot spray when he joined her, she opened her eyes and he brushed the strained tears and the remains of her make-up away.

"You're beautiful"

She blushed and lowered her head but Conrad took her chin forcing her to look at him

"It's true and you know that"

"Can you hold me, please?"

"Of course"

He encircled his arms around her, the water streamed down their naked bodies while she rested her head on the crook of his neck: her soft breath on his skin gave him chills.

"I love you Victoria with all your perfect imperfections and I'll never stop telling you so you better get used to it"

She sighed

"Why don't you let me love you?"

"You know why"

"Because you don't trust me and you're afraid I'll hurt you again"

"Very perceptive of you. Seeing that video of you and Ashley before…"

"It was mistake, a stupid mistake and it was before you and I got married again"

"How would you feel if you saw a video of me and someone else…"

"It'd drive me crazy!" he took her face in his hands staring at her sweet deep eyes "You're mine!"

Their lips crushed and Conrad pushed her against the tile wall, their bodies pressed. They broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"Tell me you're mine Victoria, only mine"

"I am yours" she panted "I am yours"

"Are you for real?"

"Yes" she caressed his jaw "For real"

"Oh Victoria" he hugged her tight "You don't know how much it means hearing those words from you"

"If you cheat on me Conrad, if you do something behind my back is over, I mean really over"

"I know"

"I hope you really do"

"I do. I've never wanted to hurt you, not now or in the past. You're my precious thing"

"Let's get washed and get out of here before my skin turns prune"

…

Later that evening they were in bed watching a movie. Victoria was snuggled against his chest and Conrad was gently playing with her hair, they looked relaxed, content, the storm of that afternoon seemed forgotten and they were enjoying each other company. Victoria was just pretending to watch the movie, she was lost in his touch, in the contact with him she craved so much but would have never admitted. The mind-blowing rough sex, the way he cradled her when she was crying and their talk in the shower were a breach in her wall, she loved Conrad but she didn't expect him to fight for her so much, to take care of her in a way she wasn't used to and there he was, doing exactly the unimaginable.

He kissed her head sensing the wheels turning in her brain.

"Are you tired?"

"A bit"

"Do you want to sleep?"

"Not yet"

She rose from his chest and straddled him, her soft curls fell on her breasts: she was beyond gorgeous.

Victoria kissed him slowly, hoisting herself up just to force his pants and boxer down, her hand wrapped around his semi erect member pumping until it was hot and heavy in her palm. Conrad's hands roomed over her breasts teasing her oversensitive nipples, his mouth was on her neck nibbling her soft flesh.

Victoria captured his lips again slowly guiding him inside her and they both moaned, she was so wet and tight for him: God, she'd have been the death of him!

Their lovemaking was languid and slow, completely different from their standing intercourse against the wall, she set the rhythm towering over him like a goddess, sliding over his erection, Conrad grabbed her hips making each thrust deeper and more intense. She was riding him with her head tossed back exposing her neck, her perfect breasts rising and falling with every breath she took, he must have died and gone to heaven, every time he thought Victoria couldn't be more beautiful he simply had to changed his mind again. She started trembling and he knew she was close, his hand sneaked between their bodies brushing her clit and she fell apart… watching her come, her features changed from the pleasure he was giving her was enough to send him over edge.

Victoria laid on his chest and he was still inside her, both enjoying the afterglow, neither of them wanted to part from the other. He was drawing small circles on her back, her skin was so soft he couldn't stop touching her.

"Are you okay?" he asked tentatively

"More than okay" her satisfied voice stroke his ego

"I'm glad to hear it" he kissed her head

"Do you want me to move?"

"No, I'm so good with you here"

She kissed his chest listening to his heartbeat.

"I was thinking why don't we leave? We can take the jet and go to a paradise somewhere, just you and I"

"We can't"

"We could spend some time alone far from everything and everybody. Come on Vic, we need that"

"I know, what about Daniel?"

"He's going to be the new _me_ tomorrow and we can't do anything to avoid it. The Initiative will wait before the next move and I'm asking for a week or two with you alone. Please, say yes"

"Let's see how things go tomorrow then we decide"

"So it's not a no?"

"It's not even a yes, for now"

He smiled "Have I ever told you how much I love your witty mind and your smart mouth?"

She chuckled "I think you might have said something about my _mouth_…"

"I'm shocked Victoria!"

"Are you?" she rose her head to look at him

"Come here"

He captured her smart mouth in a long sweet kiss.

"Time to sleep tiger"

"Tiger?"

"You prefer panther? I'd say it suits you more"

She chuckled "Goodnight Conrad"

"Night my dear"

They laid down and Conrad spooned her, keeping her close to him, their hands entwined on her side and they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys, thanks for the reviews! Here am I with a new chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it and let me know what you think about it!**

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

Conrad refused to tell his wife where they were going until they landed. Their flight wasn't very long and Victoria couldn't contain her curiosity anymore, where did he bring her? She got they were in some kind of paradise like he suggested the other night in bed but the question was: where exactly?

A car drove them to their resort, Conrad smiled at Victoria's tries to make him confess, she was stunning in her long white lace dress and wide-brimmed hat, her malicious gaze was hidden behind a large pair of sunglasses but he wasn't going to give in, he wanted to surprise her. As soon as they arrived at the resort they have been escorted to their penthouse, Victoria was used to luxury but that view, the ocean view from the terrace was simply breathtaking.

"Welcome to Barbados, my dear" Conrad kissed her shoulder hugging her from behind

"It's amazing, we've never been here"

"No and that's the reason why I chose it and for the sea, of course"

She turned around in his arms and kissed him "Thank you"

"Everything for you"

After giving the tip to the valet, Conrad and Victoria went exploring the penthouse consisting in two master bedrooms, large living room with white sofas, private bathroom with a Jacuzzi bath, separate spa shower with multiple shower heads and double vanity and a fully equipped kitchen. What really drew Victoria's attention was the private balcony with ocean view and private plunge pool, she smirked at Conrad when she saw it but they haven't finished their little tour yet, not at all, he took her hand and led her to the roof terrace with gazebo, sun loungers, chairs, table and outdoor Jacuzzi. She bit her lip and smiled.

"It's spectacular Conrad!"

"I'm pretty sure we'll have a lot of fun…" he got closer whispering in her ear "…christening every surface and pools of this penthouse"

She shivered exhaling and blushed because of his nerve.

"I love when you blush. Come on let's go changing our clothes"

"You mean getting naked, right?"

"You can add reading my mind to your talents list"

She laughed shaking her head and they headed downstairs.

…

Half an hour later Victoria convinced her husband to go to the beach ruining his plans. _Delayed gratification_, that was what she told him, because if he could have her every time he wanted he'd have gotten tired soon; that explanation seemed crazy to Conrad, how could he got tired of _her_? He wanted to rip that bikini off her with his teeth, _Jesus_! She also rubbed salt into his wound asking him to rub the suntan cream on her back, his hands slid sensually over her heated skin enjoying the contact. When he finished Victoria rested on her front enjoying the sun of Barbados, he was right they needed that, sea and relax but Conrad didn't look like he was really capable of relaxing, he was suffering on his sunbed fighting against his growing arousal: he sighed and decided to go swimming, some exercise would have helped him to let off some tension. Victoria must have dozed off because when he came back dripping wet and took her in his arms, it took her few moments to realize and then scream.

"Conrad!"

"I think you sunbathed enough for today sleeping beauty, let's go back to the penthouse!"

"Conrad put me down! You're crazy!"

"Oh yes, crazy for you!"

He claimed her mouth and she melt responding to his kiss. They couldn't keep the hands off each other while going back to the penthouse and couldn't care less of people watching them, it was so un-Victoria but after all many things have changed lately. Conrad shut the door with a kick and headed to the master bedroom, he laid her down on bed freeing her of the bikini and undressing himself. They were both naked looking at each other hungrily, he motioned her to turn over and she bit her lower lip laying on her front; he gently moved her hair aside brushing her skin with his fingertips from the neck moving down her shoulder, tracing her spine with his tongue bone after bone, he heard her breathing change, increase and goosebumps appeared on her slightly tan skin. He kept going down and down until he reached her tailbone and stopped.

"Mmm your skin taste so good"

"Conrad please"

"What happened to _delayed gratification_?"

"I changed my mind" she panted

"Did you, now?"

"Please…"

"You seem pretty eager, Mrs. Grayson"

His skilled fingers entered her from behind and she moaned, she was dripping wet and he groaned.

"I was exploding on that beach and you did nothing to relieve my _discomfort_… maybe I should stop"

"Conrad!" she yelled feeling him slip out of her

"Shhhh baby"

He pinned her down aligning his body with hers, her sleek heat engulfed the tip of his member but he didn't let it go farther, Victoria whimpered.

"Oh please, I beg you…"

"Are you really beginning, Victoria?" he bit her earlobe

"God yes," she panted "I want you, I want you now"

Conrad couldn't believe he succeeded to turn his wife into a puddle, Victoria never begged in her life, she never needed to, she just snapped her fingers and he was there ready for her but not that day, not after her little stunt.

"Orgasm denial is a form of torture…" she breathed

"Payback is a bitch my dear"

"I… I didn't do this to you"

"Oh you did, you denied what's mine"

He started inching inside her and suddenly pulled out.

"I can't take anymore… please, please"

Her pleas were his end and he slammed into her, Victoria's body started convulsing in what was the most intense and longest orgasm of her life and he helped her riding it. When her body turned limp he hasn't even started with her, Conrad led her on all four, grabbed her hips and started thrusting eliciting another moan from his wife, her body was such a drug to him, he felt like a horny teenager again when she was around and couldn't help himself: that gorgeous woman begged him, wanted him, belonged to him and he was drunk in love with her. They came together moaning each other's name.

"It was…"

"Unbelievable" she finished the sentence "When did sex become like this between us?"

"I don't know, maybe it's all these years of abstinence from each other"

"If so, we should have tried earlier"

"Totally agree"

He kissed her

"Are you hungry?"

"Mmm yes, but shower first"

…

Later that evening they had a private dinner on the roof terrace. Victoria tied her hair in a high ponytail and wore a red empire long dress, she went for casual but very "sea style". While she was dressing, the hotel staff arranged terrace placing little candles all over the floor, fixing the table and took the last requests for dinner, Conrad had already talked to the cook about it.

When Victoria reached the terrace he didn't hear her, she wasn't wearing her killer heels and she took the chance to look at him: her husband seemed so casual with white linen pants and shirt with rolled sleeves on, hands in his pockets he was staring at the sea, at the horizon, lost in his thoughts. She hugged him from behind and he entwined his fingers with hers at his waist.

"I didn't hear you coming"

"I know"

He turned around to look at her "You're stunning my dear"

"Thank you. The view is amazing from here…" she paused "What were you thinking of?"

"You, _us_. Sometimes I'm afraid of waking up and finding out it was just a beautiful dream"  
She smiled caressing his jaw "It's not, it's reality"

"I love you"

He saw her struggle, she wanted to say the same but… "I know" She broke their hug "Shall we eat?"

"Dinner's ready"

Conrad moved the chair aside chivalry to let her sit and she smiled at him. Victoria couldn't avoid to feel moved every time he declared his love for her but at the same time it made her uncomfortable because she didn't want to deal with those feelings, his and hers, so she started drinking. The conversation was easy between them and dinner passed quickly but before they even served them dessert Victoria was drunk. She tried to hide it the best she could but Conrad knew her and even if she held her booze well, they refilled her glass way too many times for her to be just tipsy. He sipped his wine smiling, she was so funny when she was drunk, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen her that way but was truly a good show.

"I think it's time for _them_ to go, don't you think…?" she said referring to the waiters

"You can go know, thanks" he dismissed them

"Have a good night, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson"

"Thank you" the both replied

When they heard the door closing, Victoria stood up but she stumbled and he grabbed her preventing her from falling

"Thank you my savior"

"You're so drunk Victoria" he laughed

"I am, you're right and now I want to have some _fun_…"

She licker her lips starting to unbutton his shirt, her hands roomed over his chest, his stomach and down. She felt him already hard under her touch and eager as she was lowered his pants and boxer falling on her knees and taking him in her mouth. Conrad groaned, he didn't expect such a sweet _attack_ from her… oh and she was good, so good! He closed his eyes entangling his hand in her ponytail, encouraging her to take him deeper and she complied sucking and licking, her red lips moving up and down on him and that image was enough to push him over the edge. He tried to stop her but she didn't swallowing all he had to give.

"You're incredible" he kissed her tasting himself on her tongue "It's your turn to strip my dear"

He unzipped her dress that pooled at her feet leaving her completely naked, she smirked looking at his dark expression then took his hand leading him to the plunge pool. As soon as they sank Victoria straddled him, their lips met in a sweet languid kiss while he dipped his hand into the water reaching her sex. Victoria threw her head back and moaned, his fingers were doing delicious things to her but she wanted more, she wanted him and before she could stop him he brushed her clit hard making her reach her peak.

"Watching you come made me hard again" he whispered in her ear

"Mmm someone wants to play…"

"Not here though"

He grabbed her and came out of the pool, he laid her down on one of the sunbeds and entered her again.

Victoria bit her lip stifling a moan, Conrad put her legs on his shoulders to go deeper and from that angle his thrusts were so amazing it was impossible to hold out and suddenly she was coming again and again and again. Those words slipped out of her mouth before she could even realize…

"I love you Conrad, God I love you"

Hearing those words from her almost made his heart explode and he gave in to his own pleasure. Their cold bodies were pressed against each other when they came back from the high, Conrad looked in her eyes expecting to see fear or regret, to read her urge to part from him but saw anything of it, just love and care, Victoria brushed his jaw and kissed him.

"I don't want to run away from these feelings anymore, please don't make me regret my choice"  
"I won't, I love you too"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm not very good with medical terms but I hope you'll forgive me thanks to this little surprise…**

**Enjoy and review! **

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

The two weeks they spent in Barbados have been amazing. Conrad was the perfect man, the husband she has always wanted, loving, caring and attentive and they really enjoyed each other… she couldn't remember the last they went together so well laughing, making love and sleeping in each other's arms.

Since they came back Victoria wasn't feeling good, she thought she might have get some bug because she kept vomiting and feeling weak like that morning when she hurried to bathroom empting her stomach of breakfast. She was kneeled down gripping the toilet bowl and her eyes were full of tears, she hated that, she hated vomiting. Slowly she raised from the cold floor and rinsed her mouth looking at herself in the mirror: she was paler than usual, her eyes were still watery, she looked really sick. She didn't tell her Conrad, she didn't want him to worry for nothing, she didn't… and suddenly all went black.

Victoria fainted hitting the floor and the thump alerted Martha who entered the room.

"Mrs. Grayson, can I come in? Mrs. Grayson… Oh my God, help! I need help!"

Conrad heard Martha's screams and run to get to Victoria.

"Call 911 Martha, now!" he ordered "Victoria sweetheart, are you okay? Talk to me"

He held her head finding blood on his hand and his worry increased "Victoria love, please open your eyes, please"

Her eyelids fluttered open and she winced in pain "Victoria, I'm here"

"What… what happened?"

"You passed out and hit your head, the ambulance is coming"

"Don't leave me"

"I'm right here honey"

…

Hours later Victoria was resting in the hospital bed, Conrad never left her side and she almost had to push him out of the room to convince him to go taking a coffee. The doctor stitched her wound up and made a complete check-up with blood tests and CT scans to her head in order to be sure there were no serious damage and now she was waiting for the results.

"Hello Mrs. Grayson, I'm Dr. Clayton"

"Hello"

"Your tests just came back. From the scans, I can see you didn't receive permanent damage, you just need to wait for a month before you can remove the stitches but reading your blood test report the HCG is higher than usual, you're pregnant Mrs. Grayson, congratulations!"

"I am what?"

All blood drained from her face, she thought she might become deaf because that was impossible.

"I see the news is completely unexpected"

"It is. My period is irregular and starting to disappear, I didn't have it the last two months, I thought it was normal, I'm going through menopause"

"It happens that women in your condition can get pregnant, it's unusual but it can happen. I suggest you to contact your ob/gyn and do a ultrasound to check the baby. By the way I'm discharging you, I need you to sign the papers and then you can go. You're perfectly healthy but get some rest because morning sickness and weakness won't disappear soon"

"Thank you doctor"

In that moment Conrad entered the room "Hello doctor, I'm Mr. Grayson, how's my wife?"

"As I already told Mrs. Grayson, she's fine, she didn't receive permanent damage, her scans are normal. I'm discharging her, she can come back in a month to remove the stitches"

"Oh thank God" he kissed Victoria's head  
"Get well soon Victoria and good luck!"

"Thanks"

Conrad helped her to get dressed but Victoria felt lifeless. All made sense now, the vomiting, the dizziness, the weakness and the endless tiredness… _she was pregnant_, again. How could it be possible? She was going through menopause, it wasn't happening, no it wasn't happening to her. Conrad and her just got together again, she was still scared of saying they were _happy_ and then that, he wouldn't have wanted another child, not at their age, they would have looked like grandparents, not mommy and daddy. Tears started streaming down her face and a sob escaped her mouth but she pressed a hand against it, fortunately her husband went signing the papers and didn't see her. How could she told him? What would she have told him? She brushed her tears away trying to compose herself.

Conrad held her during all the car trip to home but she was silent, she couldn't stop thinking of that _small dot_ in her belly who could burst the wonderful bubble she was in with her husband. He loved her and she loved him and everything seemed perfect until one hour earlier… a lump formed in her throat and she felt tears forming in her eyes again.

When they arrived at the Manor Victoria headed to her room without saying a word, she felt tired and destroyed, she wasn't ready to lose everything she had with Conrad, she couldn't bear to be heartbroken, not again. She put on one of her silk nightie and slipped under the covers, she couldn't hold the tears back anymore and started sobbing, her body curled in fetal position and her hands went to her belly. She knew Conrad would have been there soon and she should have been get a grip on herself but she couldn't, why? Why was it happening?

"Victoria, love, what's going on?" He hugged her tight "Is it your head? Does it hurt? I can give you painkillers…"

"I'm pregnant" she sobbed

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant"

He broke their hug to look in her eyes "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the doctor read it on my blood test report" she sniffled "I'm sorry Conrad, I… I thought I was going through menopause, I…"

"Are we really expecting a baby?" he smiled

She frowned "Wait, are you happy?"

"Of course I am! I'm having a baby with you!"

"I thought… I thought you didn't want it, I thought…"  
"How could you think I didn't want it?"

"Because we're not young anymore Conrad, we could be his/her grandparents"

"It's not true, he or she will have a young super sexy mom and a charming dad"

"Having a baby at my age… is not easy and it might be dangerous"

"I don't want anything bad happen to you or the baby" he kissed her hands "Did you talk to your doctor?"

"Not yet, I have to call her and make an appointment"

"I'm coming with you when you go, I don't want to miss a thing. When you were pregnant with Daniel and Charlotte I was always so busy at work, I've never been present to one of your appointments and I'm sorry, everything will be different this time"

She smiled sadly "You know the first trimester is very critical, I might…" her lip quivered

"No, no! It won't happen" he took her face in his hands "You won't lose our baby"

Tears slipped down her eyes "I'm so scared"

He hugged her again "I'm here Vic, I'm here, everything's going to be okay"

"You know I thought the pregnancy news would have split us"

"Never, you're stuck with me Mrs. Grayson" he kissed her softly "And now you need to rest, come on lay down"

"Come under the covers with me"

He undressed and laid down next to her, Victoria got closer nuzzling into his chest.

"Conrad…"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to tell the news to Daniel and Charlotte, not yet, it's too soon"

"Are you sure? They'll notice if you stop drinking wine and coffee"

"Will they? I didn't know our kids were so attentive"

"I'm just saying but it's your choice"

"I think it's the best thing to do for now. I don't want to tell anybody until I enter the fourth month"

"The belly won't be visible?"

"I don't know, I think I'll have to make some changes in my wardrobe and stop wearing bandage dresses"

"It's a pity, you looked so good in them" he kissed her head

She opened her mouth to speak but closed it

"What is it Victoria?"

"Will you… will you still want me when I'm a fat huge pregnant whale?"

"Oh sweetheart, of course I'll still want you. Look at me… you had never been a fat huge pregnant whale, you had never gained too much weight Vic and you know that"

His hand sneaked between their body and rested on her belly, she smiled at him

"If you only knew how much I love you…"

"I hope you'll love my mood swings too"

"What's the difference from before?" She hit his shoulder "Hey I'm joking! But I'll love your hormones more…"

"You remember?"

"Ohhh I do" he smirked

"You know you'll have to forget wild sex until the baby's born, right?"

"I know, we can say Barbados was our kinky funny second honeymoon and now we have to behave"

"Honestly I don't really know how we'll make it…" she sighed

"To behave?"

"Of course not! I mean with the baby"

"We'll find a way, we raised two children, it won't be different"

"_I_ raised two children and I was younger"

"But you have me now, you won't be alone like in the past"

"Thank you"

"Everything's gonna be fine"

Victoria closed her eyes and fell asleep, she felt safe and protected in her husband's arms, she could face everything if he was by her side and he was and would always be.


	8. Chapter 8

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you_

Listening to the heartbeat of your baby for the first time is something impossible to describe. That _tum, tum, tum_ is a life you created with the person you love, a life who will be entwined with yours forever, until your last breath and emotion starts running through your veins and your eyes fill with tears, the world seems to stop until if you feel your hand being squeezed…

Victoria looked at her husband who was smiling happy, he kissed her hand silently thanking her for that moment, for their baby. Their _small dot_ was healthy and the heartbeat was strong, she was four weeks pregnant… they conceived the baby the first time they made love again, the night she asked him to stay with her, she couldn't imagine that choice would have opened an amazing new chapter for them as a couple and as parents.

The doctor asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, Conrad and Victoria looked at each other and nodded. After the scan, she prescribed Victoria prenatal vitamins suggesting her to avoid big exertions, rest the more she could and reassured her about her worries: she just had to be a bit careful and her pregnancy would have gone well. She also gave her the green light to have _fun_ with her husband… without exceeding, of course.

When they headed back to the car Victoria kept staring at the photo the doctor printed for them.

"Can't you believe it, can you?"

"No, I can't. We're having a boy"

A tear slipped down her eye, Conrad brushed it away and kissed her sweet red lips "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything, for us, for this baby"

"Well you played a part in, I'd say you worked almost a magic" she chuckled

"Oh thank you…"

Victoria laughed and looked at the photo again

"Joking aside, he's our little miracle"

"Yes, he is"

"I almost forgot I've a surprise for you. Wait here"

She frowned and he went taking a bag from the trunk and handed to her

"Open it"

Victoria untied the strings and pulled out a little pair of fluffy baby shoes with a bunny's face embroidered on.

"We still didn't know the sex but I wanted to buy you something for your fist scan"

"Oh Conrad thank you! They're beautiful"

"I bought them white so they'd have been perfect anyway"

"They are"

She captured his lips but soon the kiss deepened and she found herself seated on his lap.

"You're so beautiful, pregnancy always suited you, you've that glow…"

"And you already look like a crazy in love soon-to-be dad"

"Because I am" he gave her a peck on the lips "I was worried you didn't like them, I know how you are about fashion"

"You've been lucky"

"I always am…"

She smiled shaking her head "When you went out of the room the doctor gave us the green light about sex but no kinky stuff"

"No kinky stuff, I promise. What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know"

"Do you want to go shopping for the baby?"

"No…" she stiffened and moved back to her seat

"Hey what's going on?"

She swallowed "I already told you… it's too early and people seeing me buy baby stuff would ask questions"

"I don't care of what people think Victoria, they'll know that you're pregnant at some point"

"We're not at that point!" she snapped "Don't you understand? I…"

"No I don't understand! The doctor said you both are fine and you're choosing to stress yourself about something that's not gonna happen!"

"You don't know that!" her lips quivered "How the hell didn't you think that _someone_ might make that _something_ happen?"

"You mean the Initiative could try to hurt you and the baby?"

"Are you so sure to rule that out? How many of our children does the Initiative have to put in danger?"

"You're overreacting now. Daniel's doing what they ask…"

"So am I overreacting now?" she interrupted him "Of course I'm the overemotional pregnant stupid woman who doesn't know what she's saying!"

"I didn't say that"

"I wanna go home"

"Victoria…"  
"I said I wanna go home!" she hissed

During the trip home they were both silent, Victoria was furious and Conrad knew better than saying something to worsen his situation. He needed to get used to Victoria being pregnant again and all that involved as soon as possible, because despite her usual mood swings, that was far worse. Yeah, the sex was amazing when she was expecting their children but he also remembered very awful fights and many nights spent sleeping on the couch because she confiscated all others spare rooms' keys: he just needed to give her time to cool down before going to talk to her.

Driving home Conrad kept thinking of her words, of what she said about the Initiative… what if there was really a threat but he wasn't considering it? He'd have done anything to protect her and their baby, did she really know that?

Victoria was under pressure, she was floored by the pregnancy news, it was unexpected and above all it was happening in a very difficult moment of their lives… they risked to die just a month before. He knew she was happy about the baby now, now that she knew he wanted him too but she was still worried about what a pregnancy at her age meant for her and her body, how risky it could be and how dangerous the news could be in the wrong hands, not only in the Initiative's ones, they had so many enemies. She was right as always and he didn't give her enough credit, he sighed.

As soon as they arrived Victoria slammed the car door and walked home locking herself in the bedroom, she didn't want to talk to her husband, she didn't even want to see his face! If he couldn't get how important was hiding the pregnancy news for understandable reasons… well he just had to stay away from her! She was so mad at him that raging tears streamed down her face, how could she have been so stupid? Conrad and her had never been on the same page and would have never been, she deluded herself thinking the contrary, hoping that they could really start anew, things never changed between them and she was pregnant of his baby now. Her sobs were incontrollable and her hands were resting on her belly like to protect that _small dot_ she already loved so much and didn't want to lose, why couldn't her husband understand? She loved him so much too and he kept hurting her. All that stress wasn't good for her and the baby but she simply couldn't stop crying, at last, in a way or another, the baby managed to split them… how could they raise a child together if they didn't even agree on what to do to protect him?

Suddenly Victoria felt incredibly tired, the relationship with her husband was exhausting and they always ended up falling back in the same patterns, the same routine but it wasn't just them that time, there was a baby involved. She heard a knock at the door…

"Victoria it's me, I brought you dinner, please open up"

She wanted to yell at him to go away and even if she wanted she couldn't refuse food so she turned the key and open the door. Conrad noticed she has been crying and his heart clenched, he knew it was his fault. He placed the tray on bed and looked at her but Victoria turned around heading to her cupola.

"You can go now" she dismissed him

"I didn't mean to upset you before, you were right about the Initiative… I just wanted to tell you this"

He left the room and she did nothing to stop him, her pride blocked her and the prize to pay was a long night in a cold and empty bed. That wasn't the way she imagined to spend the night of her first scan at all, she also let the picture in the car, the pain in her chest was unbearable. She forced herself to eat then changed her clothes to go to bed, under the covers she hugged his pillow falling asleep with the familiar smell of his cologne.


	9. Chapter 9

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

A nightmare woke Victoria up in the middle of the night and she instinctively searched for Conrad by her side but found the bed empty. She was still hugging his pillow and she had never felt so alone like in that moment, if she wasn't so exhausted she'd have cried but she was and no tears were falling down.

Cold sweat run down her back while she caressed her belly, she was still terrified and she just wanted her husband to hold her and make her feel safe but he wasn't there and… Victoria sighed and got up wearing her robe, her hands were shaking so badly and she desperately needed a drink but that was off-limits for the following eight months or more.

In the next room Conrad was awake too. It was incredible how easy he got used to feel her body pressed against him every night, her soft skin, the smell of her hair, he couldn't sleep without her, he couldn't sleep without knowing if she was okay and if they'd have ever fixed things. Victoria was so stubborn, so proud, he knew she'd have never gone to him even if she needed but when the door opened he had to change his mind.

"Victoria, is it you?"

"You're awake?"

He turned on the light "I couldn't sleep"

She lowered her head twisting her fingers "I had a nightmare"

"Come here swetheart"

She removed her robe slipping under the covers and he hugged her "You're shaking Victoria… Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, just hold me please"

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he didn't say anything just caressed her hair to comfort her.

"I woke up alone in that cold and empty bed"

"You didn't want me around"

"I know"

"I'm sorry for this afternoon, you were right about everything"

"It didn't seem you thought that way"

"I made a mistake. You and the baby are my priority, I want you both safe and I'd do everything to keep you that way"

"I'm still mad at you. You're so irritating sometimes and…"

"And I love you" he kissed her softly "And if I want to survive your pregnancy I'll have to be more careful of what I say"

She laughed "You're totally right"

He put one of her dark locks behind her ear "Are you okay? Are you hungry?"

"Not for food…"

She kissed him pushing him down and straddling him

"Oh I don't think so"

He grabbed her hips and swapped their positions, she chuckled. Conrad stopped to look at her: her dark curls were scattered on the pillow, her eyes were shining for lust, her mouth parted, a strip of her nightie fell down almost exposing one of her breasts… she was breathtaking and he couldn't get used to the fact that that goddess was his. It seemed impossible, after all she has been his wife for 25 years but the truth was she never truly loved him, she never belonged to him, she never gave all of her to him, not until a month before. He peeled the nightie off her and captured her lips, the kiss was slow and sensual, he wanted to take his time with her enjoying every inch of her gorgeous body, nibbling her jaw, her neck and down to her chest. When he sucked her nipple Victoria arched her body towards him and moaned, she craved his touch, his kisses and he wasn't disappointing her. Conrad went lower kissing her navel but suddenly stopped, she could feel his breath on her belly and all his emotions in his next sweet kisses, he wasn't leaving any inch of her stomach uncovered: he wasn't only cherishing her, he was cherishing their baby. Tears slipped down Victoria's eyes, she was touched by his tenderness and all she wanted was making love to her amazing maddening husband so when he removed her panties she stopped his next move stripping him in turn and drawing to her. He entered her slowly kissing her tears, her face, her mouth, it was the first time they were making love after the baby news and they needed that connection again, she needed to feel the weight of his body on her like he needed to her soft skin pressed against his: it wasn't logic, it was love. He started moving in and out of her tentatively, he knew they were allowed to make love but he was afraid of doing something that could hurt her or the baby, Victoria sensed his hesitation and reassured him whispering little dirty words in his ear. Soon they found their tempo, his way of loving her made her feel dizzy, he was setting her body on fire and when she trembled in his arms, they came together. After catching a breath Conrad kissed her and pulled out resting his head on her belly.

"I love you Victoria and I also love you baby, daddy's here"

"He's too little to hear you"

"I know but I'll keep talking to him until he can hear me"

"I remember you did that even when I was pregnant with Daniel and Charlotte"

"Some things never change" he raised the heard to look at her

"I love you" she smiled "Even when I despise you"

"I know" he captured her mouth

"You know I think the baby's hungry now" she bit her lip

"Well let's go feeding our little one"

It felt like an eternity passed since last time Victoria saw Conrad behind the flames, he had never been a good cook but his pancakes were one of the most delicious things she had ever eaten and they were perfect for her cravings. She couldn't avoid to stare at him while he was cooking shirtless, his broad shoulders, his muscular back and the way the pajamas pants were hanging on his hips… he was still a handsome man and she couldn't choose if she was hungrier for food or something else. He turned around and caught her staring, he couldn't keep from laughing, Victoria lusting after him? Since when? Did the earth just start to turn in the opposite direction? She had never looked at him that way outside the bedroom and when her tiny hands slipped inside the front of his pants he knew he wasn't wrong.

"Hey I need to feed you first" he said blocking her wrists and turning around to kiss her "Pancakes are almost ready"

"Mmm I'm eager"

"Something tells me you're not talking about food"

"I am not but the baby wants pancakes so I'll have to wait"

"Strawberry pancakes for the beautiful mommy here" he handed her the plate "Do you want syrup or cream?"

"Syrup, let's leave the cream for later…"

He laughed shaking his head "Do you know how much I love you being pregnant?"

"It didn't seem that way in the car this afternoon" she teased him

"We should have made more babies"

"You think so?" she smirked

"Oh yes…"

Victoria enjoyed the pancakes teasing her husband at every bite, her foot under the table was moving on his crotch making him harden, neither of them stopping the eye contact. Conrad wanted to take her there and now but they couldn't risk of being caught by their kids and she was still finishing to eat; when Victoria cleaned the plate and stood up to put it in the dishwasher he hugged her from behind making her feel how aroused she was because of her. He grabbed the cream and brought her in the bedroom, it'd have been a very long and pleasant night…


	10. Chapter 10

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

**3 months later…**

The past three months haven't been so easy for Victoria, morning sickness, the mood swings and all her crazy hormones were driving her insane but Conrad has been amazing with her, he was a patient husband, an incredible lover and above all a sweet soon-to-be daddy. The way he cuddled her and their baby made her melt every time, it was one of the most reassuring things hearing his deep voice talking to her belly, caressing and kissing it, he always found a way to comfort her when she was afraid or worried even if sometimes – when she was mad – some plates flew.

As weeks passed by her little baby bump started being visible and some adjustments in her wardrobe were required but Victoria Grayson wasn't the kind of woman who would have worn 'common' maternity clothes even if she couldn't wear her banged dresses anymore. Conrad particularly remembered the day she couldn't fit in her old clothes anymore, it was the only time he really wished he could disappear or become invisible, Victoria was a fury, he had never seen her like that in 25 years of marriage, not even when she threw vases or plates at him. She yelled at him blaming him for knocking her up and referred to the baby as "_your son", _his son because when she was mad it was only _his_ baby and also included the word _vasectomy_ in her speech… He was pretty sure she left him traumatized.

Except for that little "incidence", Conrad knew there was nothing in the world his wife loved more than their children and she loved their little one too so when he caught her talking to the belly he wasn't surprised at all, she did that when she thought no one could see her: he felt like an intruder spying her that way but it was worth it just to see that look of pure joy on her face, her smile and the way her hand slightly caressed the bump. That was exactly what he was seeing from the threshold of their bedroom with a stupid happy smile on his face…

"You're staring…"

"You're beautiful"

"Were you spying on me?"

"Me? Never"

"Hmm you didn't convince me"

She was in front of the mirror wearing a pair of earrings when his strong arms encircled her waist resting on her belly, the smell of her hair hit his nostrils and he just wanted to get lost in her.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost" her hands shook a little

"You're nervous"

"Of course I am, we're about to drop a bomb"

"It's not a bomb, it's a beautiful news!"

"Do you think it will be for our children?"

"Why wouldn't? They're having a little brother"

"I think we'll traumatize them"

"You traumatized me when you couldn't fit in your Hervé Léger, this is different!"

"I'm surprised you even know who is"

"Victoria listen to me, it's gonna be fine you need to have a little more faith in our children. Come on let's go downstairs"

…

It was very unusual for the Grayson family to be reunited under the same roof eating at the same table. Victoria expressively asked Daniel to come alone, they needed to talk about something very private and Emily Thorne wasn't invited that time, not that she usually was but Victoria was forced to tolerate her for her son's sake. After some generic updates about the work at the Grayson Global or how things were going at the Stowaway the conversation died slowly until a pregnant silence fell in the room, Conrad's tries to rekindle it were useless and the wait for dessert seemed like a torture.

At the end of the dinner Victoria cleared her throat and stood up going near her husband…

"Your father and I asked you to come to dinner tonight because we had an announcement to give"

"Another divorce?" Charlotte remarked "Last time I've been here plates were flying everywhere"

"No Charlie," Conrad replied sweetly "This is a good news"

They looked at each other for a moment then Victoria found the courage to talk "We're expecting a baby"

"WHAT?" Daniel and Charlotte said with one voice

"Didn't you hate each other?" Daniel burst out

"Can you still have children?" Charlotte asked her mother

"Charlotte!" Victoria scolded her with a icy glare

"Okay okay, everybody calm down" Conrad interrupted them looking at his shocked children "Daniel, no we don't hate each other, your mother and I are very much in love even if it can be very hard for you to believe. Charlotte, well your mother should answer your question…"

"I shouldn't really, considering it was a rhetorical question, I'm not that old young lady." she said hurt "Of course this pregnancy was unexpected but now after the initial shock I'd expect for you to be happy for your parents and for this family that will have a new member soon"

No one could scold their children like Victoria did, she was a master to instill in them some sense of guilty every time, it was a gift Conrad always envied her.

"Sorry mom" they said

"How long are you pregnant?" Charlotte asked

"I just entered the fourth month" she replied smiling "We wanted to wait before telling you in case something… in case something went wrong"

"Do you know the sex?" Daniel asked

"It's a boy" Conrad replied caressing her belly "You're having a little baby brother"

"Congratulations mom and dad"

Charlotte stood up to go hugging her parents and Daniel followed her: it was a rare moment of happiness and closeness among the Graysons.

"I've to ask you to keep the news to yourself" Victoria talked on "I don't want people to know yet, they'll find out soon, I can't keep hiding the bump but please, please don't say it to anybody… Not Emily, Daniel and not Declan, Charlotte"

"Okay" Daniel raised his hands "We promise"

"Charlotte?"

"I promise"

"Thank you sweethearts"

"Can we go now?"

"Of course, have a good evening"

Daniel and Charlotte greeted their parents and left still shocked from the news they have received. As soon as they left the room Victoria exhaled, she didn't know she was holding her breath until that moment, Conrad made her sit on his lap and kissed her forehead. His wife was apprehensive, everything concerning the baby made her feel that way and giving the news to their children has been stressful to her, he just wanted her to enjoy the pregnancy instead of worrying uselessly.

He took her hand leading her to their bedroom and undressed her making her lay on her front…

"Where are you going?" she asked blocking his wrist

"I'm taking your oil body and I'm giving you a massage, you need to relax"

"I need you"

"And you have me, I'm here"

Victoria's look clouded

"What is it?"

"Our children think I'm old and they are disgusted we still have sex, I read it on their face"

"They don't think you're old"

"It was what Charlotte implied!"

"She didn't mean that, she was just surprised by the news and by the way all children don't want to think about their parents having sex, they find it gross"

She stood up going in front of the mirror, she watched her slim body and her growing bump carefully

"I'm old and pregnant"

Conrad stood behind her "I only see a gorgeous pregnant woman…" he said kissing her neck "The more your belly grows the more I want you"

"You're not objective"

"Don't overthink dear, Daniel and Charlotte love you, I love you and I bought you something"

"What is it?"

"It's the book of names. We don't want to wait until the last moment like we did with Daniel, do we?"

"It's a great idea, thank you" she smiled and kissed him

"Let's get ready for bed and we'll take a look of it"

Under the covers, Victoria was snuggled against her husband's chest keeping the book open for him to read, Conrad was wearing his glasses on the tip of his nose and she couldn't keep from laughing: 25 years before he didn't need them and she – of course – didn't feel old. When she married him she knew he wanted kids but never felt forced to give them to him because she wanted little feet walking around the house too and she had missed that deep down but now things were about to change, in both good and "bad" ways. She looked at his husband, one of his hands kept her close to him and the other one was drawing little circles on her bump, he was cute. Victoria knew she put him through a hell sometimes and for the first time in years she felt guilty about it because it wasn't like in the past, she did love him now, they were like they should have been at the beginning of their marriage, utterly in love with each other.

"What about Jasper?"

"Mmm I don't like it"

"Steven?"

"Oh God no! It reminds me your ex wife"

He laughed "You can't be serious"

"I am! I'm not giving our son a name similar to your ex wife's one"

"Okay okay"

"Let's keep looking"

Victoria kept turning the pages, she was taking the name choice very seriously, a name was something their son would have had for his entire life and had to be something appropriate also for the family he was entering.

"I like William"

"William Grayson, it's not bad, I like it too"

"We found it then" she smiled

"We did! It has been easy"

"Do you want him to have Edward as second name like Daniel?"

"I don't know, I don't think it's necessary"

"Okay we'll have to find a second name then, there was something you particularly liked?"

"Maybe we could give him my grandfather's name, I was very fond of him. His name was Thomas"

"William Thomas Grayson, I think it's perfect"

"Great job my dear, we're a perfect team"

"Yes, we are"

Victoria yawned, she didn't know to be so tired until that moment, it has been a very long day and talking to her children lifted a burden from her chest. She had never wanted to lie to them but it was the best thing to do when she found out to be pregnant and now they knew about William… yes, their little boy had a name now. Even if the situation was complicated in her family she felt incredibly blessed because they were still all together, because there was hope, maybe William was the hope.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys, thanks for supporting this story! This is my little "gift" for you before leaving for 8 days, I won't be able to update the ff, but I'll keep writing… enjoy the chapter and review! Thanks!**

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

**5****th**** month…**

"I hate those clothes!" Victoria complained

"You look beautiful my dear"

"I don't! And people found out that I'm pregnant"

She was in front of the mirror trying to fix her maternity blouse

"Of course they did, you're so thin it's impossible not to notice your bump"

"You should see their pity looks. Over fifty and pregnant is not the best association"

"You worry about what people think too much"

Conrad joined her in front of the mirror and kissed her cheek

"Those people are our friends!"

"Yes and they'll come to your baby shower bringing gifts in few months. You know how well they play acting"

She snorted angry

"Hey what's going on?"

But she didn't reply, tears just started slipping down her eyes and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Conrad got used to such emotional reactions in the most unexpected moments, he knew it was better not saying anything just holding her tight, comforting her with the warm of his body and sweet caresses.

"Sorry" she sobbed

"It's okay, you look more tired than usual lately, maybe it's my fault"

"No, I…" she broke their hug looking at him "Do you still want me?"

"How can you ask me that? We make love every day, sometimes more than once…"

"And it's such a burden for you, right?" she snapped

"Of course not!" he frowned

"You said that as if you're forced to"

"That's not true. You know I always want you!"

"Apparently not this morning"

"I had to leave early, I had a golf match"

"Like when you went screwing my ex best friend?"

"Victoria…"

"Are you cheating on me again?" her voice cracked

"God no! I swear on the baby"

"Don't you dare!" she yelled "Don't you dare to foreswear on _my_ baby!"

"Victoria why are you doing this? I love you, I want you and _only_ you! I'm not cheating!"

She started crying again heading to her cupola "Go away"

"No, I don't have any intention to let you win this time"

She ignored him staring at the sea and only after what it felt like an eternity she said "I don't believe you"

"For God's sake why? Why did I do to make you doubt of me? I'm always present, I try to show you my love and devotion every single day, you can't react like this just because we didn't make love this morning"

"I felt rejected!" she turned around "And it was awful!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You had the woman you claimed you always want naked and pressed against you and what you did? You got up to go to a golf match?"

"It's not like that and you know it! We both have and need our own space and that's what golf is to me, you've your charities and tea with your friends"

"Are you tired of staying with me? Is this what you're saying?"

"Don't put words into my mouth because it's not what I said!"

"You didn't deny!"

"Victoria stop!" he yelled throwing up his hands "I can't do this anymore"

He turned on his heels and left, Victoria headed downstairs but before she could reach him she heard the car screeching and he was gone, so he grabbed the keys and jumped on her car but Conrad was already far and was driving so fast making her difficult to follow him. She thought he was going to the South Fork Inn, where else otherwise? But he kept driving. She hit the steering wheel, how could she have been so selfish and stupid? She only thought about herself and her needs and didn't consider how stressed he was too, how he felt under pressure because dealing with her was exasperating and he was also concerned about the Initiative's planes.

Victoria recognized her husband's Mercedes two cars away from hers and she started feeling anxious because he had never seen Conrad drive that way, they usually had a driver but even when he took the car he respected the speed limits. Suddenly she heard the brakes' screeching and a loud crash, she knew what happened before even seeing it and from that moment everything seemed to go in slow motion, she pulled over and hurried out of the vehicle, the voices around her were just whispers on background while she run towards her husband's car, someone tried to stop her but she yelled and fought to get free and when she reached him she felt to throw up: his Mercedes was reduced to a mass of tangled sheet irons and Conrad was unconscious, his head was bleeding and he had several cuts on his hands and face but fortunately the seatbelt protected him from the airbag's burst.

"Conrad! Oh God, somebody calls 911!" she yelled "Conrad open your eyes please. Don't leave me Conrad, I beg you"

Victoria was having a breakdown, shaking and crying so badly and people there had to keep her away from her husband in order to prevent more damages caused by her behavior.

"Let me go! You had to let me go! Conrad, Conrad!"

"Calm down Mrs. Grayson, you're pregnant!"

"You don't understand! Let me go!"

The last thing she remembered was a shot in her arm and everything went blank.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I'm back, the wait is over! Enjoy the chapter and review, thanks! **

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

Victoria sat numb in the hospital waiting room's chair, doctors and nurses came and went and she was there looking at the empty space in front of her, tears were stained on her porcelain skin and her gaze was lost. It was all blurry, they sedated her and probably carried her on the ambulance with her husband, they must have checked her and the baby's vitals and then let her sit there with a glass of water, Conrad was still in surgery and she could only wait.

She relived all their conversation in her mind, word after word, she was mad at him for what? For a _fuck_? She always made him feel in fault as if what he did was never enough because she needed more, more attention, more love, more care, more sex and now she risked of losing him. What if… what if he…? A sob escaped from her throat and she covered her face with the hands. It was her fault, he run away that way because he couldn't stand her anymore, because – as he said – he couldn't do that anymore so what might have been the last memory of her husband was him leaving her.

"Mom, oh God are you and the baby okay?" Daniel hugged her

"I wasn't in the car with your father" she sobbed

"The police told me what happened, the other driver didn't stop at the intersection, dad tried to avoid him but lost control of the car and crushed"

"Oh Daniel"

"Is he still in surgery?"

"Yes, where's your sister?"

"I told her to stay at the Stowaway, the car crush is on the news and those sharks of paparazzi are outside the hospital"

"I can't deal with them, I can't"

"Don't worry I'll do it. Please mom try to calm down, it's not healthy for you and the baby"

"You don't understand Daniel… we had a fight and he stormed out and took the car" she tried to wipe the tears away but new ones were falling down "I followed him, he was driving like a crazy, it's my fault… it's my fault"

"No mom, it's not your fault. You two fight so often and you couldn't imagine he'd have taken the car, you know how dad is, when he's angry or frustrated he goes to his office and drinks"

"Oh Daniel, I'd never forgive myself if he…"

"Don't say it! It's not gonna happen, he's gonna be fine"

He rocked his mother as if she was a small child who needed to be protected until she calmed down and stopped crying, Victoria couldn't avoid to think that Conrad made the same gesture in the past… _like father like son_ and for the first time she considered it a good thing.

"Did you eat something?" Daniel asked "You need to eat to get your strengths back and my little brother needs to be fed, what do you want me to buy?"

"Whatever you find it's okay. Oh and Daniel… thank you, it's very important for me that you're here"

Hours were passing and Victoria's fear increased with every tick of the clock, she was playing with her unfinished sandwich, she couldn't swallow anything and after several attempts from Daniel to make her eat he just sat there saying anything. It was torture, she couldn't wait anymore, why did anybody go updating them about the surgery? What the hell was going on?

She didn't want to think that it was possible that the last words she said to him were accusations of him wanting to leave her and their baby, William… no, no, no! He needed his father, he wasn't even born and already loved his voice, the way he spoke and caressed her belly, she felt that, their baby already loved his daddy. She couldn't lose Conrad, she refused to consider it an option because how would she have been able to survive without him? They were expecting a baby! Fresh tears swelled in her eyes while her sense of guilt clenched her heart, she has been a selfish bitch, so insufferable and none of that would have happened if she toned down for once in her life and… and then she felt it, the _first kick_, William kicked. Her hands went automatically to her belly and she smiled and cried at the same time because Conrad should have been with her the first time their baby kicked but he couldn't and it was her fault.

"Hey mom…"

"Your brother just kicked" she sobbed

"Really?" Daniel asked smiling

Victoria took his hand and placed it on her bump

"Did you feel it?"

"Yes, wow it's amazing"

"Yes and your father is not here to feel it"

"He will be, he'll be so proud of his little boy"

"He's proud of you too" Victoria said blowing her nose

"I know"

"I love him Daniel, I love him so much and I had never thought it could happen"

"Seeing you two together the past months was very beautiful, I realized that part of me had always wanted to see you like that"

"In love…"

"Yes, in love"

Victoria sniffled and Daniel put an arm around her shoulders "He's strong, he's gonna make it"

"You don't know that"

"I do, I believe in him and you should too"

"Since when did you become so wise, son?"

"I don't know" he chuckled

The doctor stepped out of the surgery "Conrad Grayon's family?"

"We're here" Victoria jumped up from the chair approaching the doctor "How's my husband?"

The man sighed "I'm explaining you everything"

…

Being in intensive care, only one person at time was allowed to visit Conrad so Victoria was the first who entered and even if she tried to prepare herself for the worst, seeing him like that was heartbreaking. Her poor husband was lying connected to a mass of tubes and machines beeping, reassuring her he was alive, he was still breathing. She didn't want to cry, not again, not in front of him because he could woke up any moment and she didn't want him to see her so upset so she seated next to his bed and took his hand placing on her belly.

"Conrad I'm here" she whispered coyly "Will kicked for the first time before, I should have felt it... I'm so sorry for everything, I… I didn't want to fight, I do wish I could take all back and be home with you now. Oh Conrad…"

She kissed his hand keeping his palm pressed against her face trying to relax under that touch. She has been at the hospital so many hours she didn't even know if it was still day outside, she was tired but wouldn't leave him. Listening to the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat signaled from the machines she thought over the past, she married for the wrong reasons it was true, she believed she loved him but she didn't, then he started being very busy at the Grayson Global reserving his free time only for his many mistresses and she met David Clarke… oh he was so easy to love, a pure soul with a kind heart, she didn't need to pretend with him, she wasn't the super stylish trophy wife when she was with, she was just Victoria, only Victoria. After that, after the fiasco, their marriage crumbled and what it looked like indifference turn into hatred, grudge, urge to hurt the other as if that could give them back what they lost.

It made her sick, how could they do that to each other? Once she told him he had never gave her a reason to look at him like she looked at David, Conrad gave up without even trying to really win her over, if that was all he could have from her he decided to be okay with it.

How many nights spent together in bed lying on their own side without even facing each other, how many lies and silences… it seemed quite impossible to be in love after all they had been through together and there they were or at least she hoped so, she hoped he didn't change his mind.

"I can feel your wheels turning from here…" he said moving his hand on her face

"Conrad, you're awake!" she raised from the chair "I need a doctor here, my husband's awake"

"Victoria…"

"I'm here, I'm here" she took his hand "I'm so sorry Conrad-"

"Shhh it's okay"

"No it's not" her eyes swelled

"Don't cry, please"

"Sorry I'm overemotional, you know that"

"What happened?"

"You had a car crush, the other driver didn't stop at the intersection and in order to avoid him you lost control of the car and…"

"Got it" he winced in pain "How's my baby boy?" his hand went to her abdomen

"He kicked for the first time before"

"Really? I wish I could feel it"

"He'll do it again" she smiled at him

The doctor interrupted their conversation checking on Conrad and suggested him to rest, he'd have been back later, Victoria thanked him and they were alone again.

"You should rest as the doctor said"

"You should do too. How long have you been here?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does, you're pregnant"

"Will's fine"

"Victoria…"

She was worried she could upset him, after all the mess she had caused she had to learn to keep her mouth shut and surrender sometimes.

"I don't wanna leave you, Will needs you, I need you. I almost lost you today…" she choked up

He squeezed her hand "I need you both too but I want you safe, so please Vic go back home, you'll come back to me tomorrow"

She bit her lip restraining herself "Okay, you won but just because you're sick in that bed"

"I didn't have any doubt"

"I see your spirit is intact"

"I love your smart mouth"

"You did mention it before" she chuckled

"Come here, give me a kiss"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you"

"You heal me, you do every time"

Victoria's lip quivered before bending and brushing lightly her mouth on his, she kissed each bruise and cut on his face with so much love that she felt she could explode.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you too"

Victoria left the hospital completely unaware to be watched, in the dark night someone was studying her moves, her expressions, her fear and pain ready to attack…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, here I am with another chapter… and this is very M rated! I don't know when I'll be able to write and post the next one because I just opened a fansite on Victoria ( /) so if you want to stop by and take a look I'll appreciate! Enjoy the chapter and review, thanks! **

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

**7th month…**

Two months later Conrad has been released from the hospital, his injuries took long time to heal and the doctor didn't give him the permission to go back home until he was completely healed so when the day finally arrived, Victoria went to pick him up with the driver: she was dead set on preventing him to drive a car on his own from that moment on.

"Ohh finally home" Conrad said entering Grayson Manor and wrapping his arms around the now-very-big Victoria's bump. She smiled and turned her head to kiss him "I'm so happy you're back"

"I missed being home with you and my little boy"

Victoria went visiting her husband every day spending more time she could with him but the nights alone were hard, she wasn't used to the loneliness anymore so much that she wondered how she could bear that until seven months before: she craved his touch, his smell, the way he held her while she slept. Conrad had become so important to her especially now that she was pregnant and the baby needed him as much as her: if she hadn't seen the scan she'd have thought it was a girl instead of a boy, a daddy's girl! Deep down she knew Conrad would have liked to have a girl even if he didn't say it, Charlotte wasn't his and he suffered because of it very much. How could she have done that to him? She should have been more careful, she... But if she had been, her sweet Charlotte wouldn't have been there and Victoria loved her daughter too much to want that.

"We missed you too" she entwined her hands with his on her belly

"Ohh he's moving" he said surprised

"Yes, it's his 'welcome back daddy' kick"

Conrad smiled stepping in front of her and kneeling to kiss her bump "Daddy's home Will and he's going to cuddle you and mommy so much"

"I love you, you know that?" She said with watery eyes

"Never stop reminding me"

Conrad stood up and kissed her red lips, he took her hand leading her upstairs, they were almost in their bedroom when...

"Wait! I've to show something"

"Now? It's been too long Victoria, I can't resist anymore..." He almost pleaded

"You can wait other five more minutes, can't you?"

He didn't want to annoy her risking of ruining the moment he was eagerly waiting so much so he simply nodded and followed her.

"Close your eyes"

His expression was saying "Really?" But he complied

"Now open them"

She turned one of the guest rooms next to their bedroom into the baby's room: the walls were painted in pale blue and white, there was a changing table with all baby products and on the right the crib with a little stars music box: Conrad knew the baby would have never slept there at least for the first months because his wife needed to have him near but it was beautiful seeing how much effort she put into setting the room for their little boy.

"This is the rocking chair I bought you when you were pregnant with Daniel, right?"

"Yes, it's old but I have incredible memories about it. Daniel loved to be breastfed when I seated there"

"It's beautiful Vic"

"You're not disappointed I didn't wait for you to do it with me, are you?"

"Of course not, it's you the one who loves decorating"

"Thank you" she kissed and whispered in his ear "Now I'm all yours..."

He dragged her to their bedroom and locked the door looking at her hungrily, he wanted her so badly he thought he could explode. It has been two months since the last time he made love to her and he cursed himself endless times for going to that damn golf match. Conrad pushed her long curls aside to unzip her maternity dress…

"God you're so beautiful" he kissed her bare shoulder "And I want you so much, you can't even image how much I want you... The last two months have been a torture"

"I thought I did my best to relieve your discomfort..."

"Dear, I love your hands but making love to you is a complete different story"

"You know, I touched myself thinking of you..." She whispered in his ear teasing him through his pants

"You did?" He panted shocked

She bit her lip nodding

"Oh Vic touch for me again, do it now"

"Conrad..." She scolded him blushing and shaking her head

"Come on, I need to see you, I need to see how you pleasure yourself thinking of me," he said brushing inside her thighs "How you imagine my hands between your legs, my fingers inside you..."

Victoria let her panties fall down and walked tentatively towards the bed. It was embarrassing, it had been a private moment with herself and now she was about to do it, again, in front of him...

She laid down resting her back on the pillows and opened her legs, she was already dripping wet, she knew that as she knew she was driving him crazy with anticipation. She unhooked her bra and let her hand wander on her oversensitive nipples stifling a moan, she lingered on her big bump caressing with love and then moved down reaching her destination. Conrad thought he'd have died right there, his pants were too tight by now and he didn't know how long he could still restrain himself because _good lord_, Victoria was sexy as hell naked with open legs and ready to touch herself for him or simply to be taken.

Her fingers reached her sensitive area and when they slipped inside she closed her eyes moaning loud... it was so damn hot being watched, she totally underestimated the power of his lustful looks and the way he was stripping himself for her: after all he wasn't the only one who hasn't had sex for two months.

Victoria kept moving her fingers in and out but she stopped when he removed the boxer taking his shaft in his hands and started pumping… oh God he was mirroring her actions giving himself pleasure while he watched her. Their movements become quicker and their breathing heavier until they came together screaming each other's name. Afterwards Conrad went to the bathroom to clean himself and the mess he made then he crawled on bed to kiss her.

"That was damn hot! You're amazing"

She bit her lip "I've to admit I did enjoy it"

"Oh dear we haven't finished yet"

"I hoped you'd have said that"

He laughed throaty "We've lost time to make up for"

Victoria felt clumsy with her big belly and he could sense her insecurity of thinking not to be enough attractive to him in her condition but she couldn't be more wrong: she was more beautiful each day and he was crazy in love with her. They made love sweetly and slowly wanting to enjoy each other, to enhance the pleasure the more they could until they couldn't hold on any longer and gave in reaching their peak.

"Our son will be a soccer player, he never stops kicking" he chuckled caressing her bump

"He's starting to be a little cramped for space"

"Well he's still have other two months to spend in there" he kissed her head

She sighed "It is possible I could give birth sooner…"

"What you mean?"

"The doctor said it might happen for a woman of my age to give birth before the due date"

"Is it risky?" his voice was full of concern

"All this pregnancy was risky but everything's fine and…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were at the hospital Conrad and I…"

"You did have to tell me! This is my baby too!"

"Of course he is but he's fine and I didn't want you to worry"

"Well I'm worried now"

"You don't have to, please. You just came back home, I don't want to fight, I'm sorry…" she caressed his face

"I can't stay mad at you but we promised no more secrets when we got back together Vic and this is important, very important"

"I know, I'm so sorry"

"You're going to rest the more you can or I'll tie you to bed"

"Sounds promising…" she smirked

Victoria was trying to lighten the mood because she was already worried herself but she was doing her best not to show him, actually she has done her best not to think about it at all since her doctor told her. During the last appointment Will was fine, he was growing well and his heartbeat was strong but that knot in her stomach didn't want to go away.

Conrad talked on "And if we have to cut sex, we'll do it"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"I just never thought you could say something like that" she mocked him

"Ah ah ah it's not funny"

"Conrad listen to me" she took his face in her hands staring in his eyes "I'm the one who's always worried so I need you to be what you usually are, my reference point, my amazing husband who always knows how to calm me down. I need this now, I need you"

"Sorry love, you're right" he hugged her "It's just... When you told me..."

"I know," she gave him a peck on the lips "It's okay"

"I love you both so much, if anything ever happened to you..." He choked up

"It won't, we're going to be fine"

They slipped under the covers, Conrad spooned her entwining his fingers with hers on her bump, he wanted to protect them but he knew there were things he couldn't prevent from happening so he just could be strong for her. He kept stroking Victoria's hair the way he knew she liked and only when he heard her breathing became deeper he let himself fall asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

**8****th**** month…**

After decorating William's room, Victoria thought it was time to go shopping for him. She didn't have much time the previous months with Conrad at the hospital but now they have resumed their normal activities: he was playing golf and she was going out for shopping.

She didn't know where to start, she had always loved buying baby stuff, all those tiny clothes and shoes... Victoria smiled happy, she doesn't look forward to hold her baby for the first time, to cuddle and kiss him.

"Mrs. Grayson good morning, can I help you?" the salesgirl asked

"Good morning, yes I'm looking for… pretty much everything"

"Great! I'll show you something"

Several hours later, a very slow-moving Victoria left the store full of bags, there was nothing she hasn't thought to buy for her _little prince_, maybe she got carried away but it was worth it. She was so excited she didn't even notice the driver opening the door for her but as soon as she seated in the car someone pushed a handkerchief on her face, she tried to fight to get free but everything went blank.

…

When Victoria opened her eyes again she felt dizzy, her gaze was unfocused, she didn't know where she was and when she tried to move her arms were tied to a chair.

"Hello Victoria" someone purred from the dark of the room

Victoria would have recognized that voice in a million because it was the one who consoled her, the one who laughed at her jokes, the one she thought it'd have never betrayed her like it did...

"Lydia…"

"Look at the beautiful happy soon-to-be-mommy, you were so taken by your shopping you didn't even notice your usual driver was… how can I say? _Dismissed_" she said moving theatrically the gun in her hand

"What did you to him?"

"That's none of your concern"

"Please Lydia, free me"

"I don't think so, we have a lot to catch up my dear…"

"Why?" Victoria bit her lip trying to fight the tears "Why are you doing this? I'm pregnant and…"

"Oh I see. You forced me to pretend to be dead when you rose from the death like Jesus and put on that charade of you being kidnapped… bullshits!" Lydia exhaled taking a moment to compose herself "You stole my man and married him again and…"

"How dare you?! He was my husband when you screwed him!" she yelled "You took what was mine!"

"You never loved him! You married him for his money the first and the second time and you also trapped him into pregnancy, it's so sad to see this is the only way you have to keep him"

"You know nothing! Conrad and I love each other and this baby is the fruit of our love"

"How poetic! It's a pity I don't believe a single word you say. If you didn't convince me to get aboard that plane that baby would have been mine, I would have been living the life you are living now with the man I love. You stole my life, my future, everything!" anger shone in Lydia's eyes for a second then she smiled again "But I plan on changing that"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying as soon as you give birth, I'll take your little boy away from you. Conrad and I will grow him up together like a family and I'll be his only mother"

"You try to touch my baby and I'll kill you" she fought the restraints

"Poor Victoria, kidnapped for _real_ this time and totally unable to protect her baby. It'll be a pleasure to snatch him away from your arms"

"You are a monster!" tears were streaming down Victoria's eyes "After all the pain you had caused me, how can you do that?"

"Because you always had too much Victoria and you never appreciated! You think everything is owed to you and look at you, miraculously pregnant… you make me sick! But don't worry your role in this story is coming to an end. I guess I'll have to choose a name for this little boy…"

"His name is William" she hissed "And you won't touch him!"

"I appreciate your efforts, the more you fight the sooner your waters will break and you'll go into labor" she smiled "A woman of _your age_ should be resting…"

"How do you…" she went pale "Did you read my medical records?"

"There's nothing I don't know about you, _dear_"

"Don't call me like that!" she snapped

"Why?" her cheesy voice was driving Victoria's insane "Because _he_ calls you this way? Oh he did to me too, you're not _that_ special"

"He's going to rescue me! Conrad's going to find me, you know that"

"You're wrong sweetheart, he's a powerful man, full of resources, but no one will be able to find you here. You're just a uterus Victoria and soon you'll be empty and useless like you usually are. We've all the time of the world, today, tomorrow, the next month… you won't go anywhere until I have your baby"

Lydia turned on her heels and left leaving her tied at the chair but Victoria knew she'd have been back soon and she wasn't willing to go down without fighting, without doing everything she could to protect her baby.

She had to calm down, to breathe and think of a plan. Lydia wanted to upset her, to shake her so much to send her into labor before her due date and if it didn't happen, she'd have kept her there until she gave birth. She had to find a way to free herself but reality fell down on her: even if she succeeded, she'd have never been able to escape, she was too slow-moving and she didn't know where she was or how she could ask for help. For the first time in her life she just wanted to crouch down and cry… where was Conrad? Was he already looking for her or he hasn't noticed her absence yet? How many hours passed since she disappeared? She tried to look around but there was no window to see if it was still day. She looked down at her belly, she wanted to touch it and reassured herself and Will that everything would have been fine, that his daddy would have rescued them, that it was all just nightmare but she couldn't and tears started streaming down her face. Lydia was out of control, she was someone she couldn't recognize anymore: she noticed the way her features and expressions changed every time she talked, there was so much anger and hatred she tried to hide under that doll's fake smile and sweetness. That woman had been her best friend for years, she trusted her as much Victoria was able to trust someone but she did and that was important to her, Lydia had been a shoulder and a support and she betrayed in the worst possible way: sleeping with her husband and not just once, no, she had an affair with him, she loved him. And yet she believed she was the one who suffered a wrong, she believed she had the right to kidnap her and threatened her to take her baby away and the problem was that it wasn't just a threat, she did want to do it. Victoria sobbed, she was tired and scared and Will didn't stop kicking, he always sensed when she was in distress but only Conrad's voice and hands could make him calm down and he wasn't there…

…

Conrad came back home for lunch but Victoria hasn't arrived yet, he found it odd but after all she was out for shopping and he knew how easy she got carried away especially when she was buying for the baby. He called her but it went straight to the voicemail, another strange thing, he decided not to worry, she asked him to be her reference point and not the overprotective ball and chain he has been when she told him what the doctor said so he went to his study to do some paper work.

When he glanced at the clock another three hours passed and no words from Victoria, he tried to call her again but her cell phone was turned off… he couldn't avoid to worry now. Conrad contacted the security team asking them to find his wife, she should have been out with the driver: they had to find her! All possible worst scenarios appeared in his mind and all involved the Initiative, it was his fault, he let the guard down and it was happening, his wife and his baby were missing. He paced back and forth in his study downing scotch to calm his nerves but it was useless, not when Victoria was in danger and time passed by without him getting any update. Unable to contain his frustration he swept away everything on his desk cutting his hand but he didn't care of the wound or the pain, among the glasses he found a picture of him and Victoria, it was recent, she was already pregnant, proudly showing her baby bump and he fell on his knees: if anything happened to her or William, he… Victoria had always been his weakness, he did the most despicable things for her, he killed and would have done again, there was anything he wouldn't have done for her, he was so blinded and consumed by his love for her because she was his everything: since the first moment when he saw her in that art gallery he knew she was his undoing, a _sweet undoing_.

"Update me!" he hissed answering his phone

"We've been able to detect the last place where Mrs. Grayson's phone had signal before being turned off"

"Where?"

"In front of the baby shop"

"What about the driver?"

"We don't know sir, he disappeared"

"Find him!"

He hung up throwing the phone against the wall.

…

Victoria has cried a little then her fighting nature overcame making her extremely alert, her physical needs were pressing but Lydia still wasn't back and she doubted she'd have untied her so easily. She moved uncomfortable on the chair trying to find a better position when she felt a sharp pain, she tried to look behind herself but couldn't, it must have been a nail… _a nail_! She positioned herself better trying to strike the cord around her wrists, blood started streaming down her arms but she was determined to free herself. She didn't know how long she fought to break the cord, she didn't even feel the pain anymore, she almost made it when Lydia came back.

"Here you are, exactly where I left you"

"As if I had any other choice"

"You should thank me, I went to buy you something to eat, we don't want _our_ baby to be hungry, do we?"

"Bitch!"

"Careful Victoria or I'll make you eat your own tongue"

Victoria felt the cord finally loosened but she knew that was just the beginning, trying to run away wasn't an option, the only chance she had wasn't far from her, she had to take the gun from the table. She took advantage of the moment Lydia was distracted with the bags and she rushed to take the weapon but Lydia was faster and they collided fighting to overcome the other. The fight made Victoria loose her unstable balance and she fell on the floor dragging Lydia with her: none of them was willing to let go the gun and in the frenzy a shot went off accidentally. Being stronger, the blonde snatched the gun from Victoria's hands and pointed at her.

"Looks like someone is ready to give birth…" she smirked looking the puddle between her ex best friend's legs

Victoria's waters just broke.


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for my bad use of medical terms, English is not my mother tongue so please be understanding. We're almost at the end of this story, this is the next to last chapter… I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! **

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

Conrad was so desperate to decide to call the police and report Victoria's missing. He was sure the Initiative was behind that but couldn't understand was why nobody contacted him, he didn't receive any call or video or anything and it was so weird to make him reconsider the fact that somebody else could have taken Victoria. The chance of finding a missing person alive decreased each hour passing and that was why he called the police, he didn't know what to do anymore.

He spent the night awake pacing back and forth in that huge empty house and the silence was driving him insane! He wasn't used to that feeling of powerlessness, he had always been the master of his world, of everybody around him world and he simply couldn't accept there was something he couldn't fix. He never stopped thinking of Victoria, of how she had to be scared but still stayed strong, because she was a fighter even more than him and had an incredible instinct of self-preservation he had always envied.

He headed upstairs and silently entered the baby's nursery… the room smelled like her, her perfume lingered since the last time she has been there and he found that comforting, the fact that even when she was away she was always present, not only in his heart and mind, but everywhere in their house as if she was the centerpiece – not only of the house – but of their life together.

"Victoria, I beg you love, come back to me…"he cried

…

Victoria's wrists were now tied to a filthy bed's headboard and she laid there with Lydia who kept her legs open to check on her. She had never thought it'd have ended like this, she thought she'd have died in her own bed when she was old or maybe murdered but not like that, not for delivery bringing her baby with her and after the whole night trying to reason with Lydia, Victoria was freaking out.

"We both are going to die!" Victoria begged "I didn't have a single contraction because it's too soon, because _you_ made my waters broke!"

"You did, stupid bitch! If you hadn't tried to take the gun, it wouldn't have happened!"

"Please Lydia, you've to bring me to a hospital"

"That's not gonna happen!" she yelled "Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I'd bring you to a hospital so they could arrest and I won't have what I want? Forget it! You won't fucking go anywhere until I have your baby in my arms!"

"Then let us die, because if I don't give birth within 24 hours since my waters broke, he…" her lip quivered and tears fell freely from her eyes "he's going to die and so am I"

Victoria was exhausted. It was almost 24 hours since the last time she has eaten something, she has barely drunk water and hasn't slept at all, her body was tired of fighting, of using all the energy to protect the baby, she couldn't do it anymore. She kept sobbing until her eyes closed and she felt ready to say goodbye to life. _Goodbye Will, mommy loves you…_ she almost whispered to herself.

…

The police technicians worked all night to detect the position of the car whose GPS has been deactivated and finally found a hint. As soon as Conrad was informed, everybody went to the specified place in the middle of the woods where they found the car abandoned and no sign of Victoria or who kidnapped her. The forensic started closing the area off and examining the car to collect proves, Conrad noticed the bags on the backseat and took out a pale blue onesie with a little bear embroidered on… oh William, their little boy! He missed both of them so much… Conrad put a hand on his mouth to stifle a sob, he didn't want anybody to see him weak or desperate, he had to stay strong for his family, for his wife and their baby, he had to stay focused.

In that moment one of the cops found traces of wheels. It has rained much the previous days and mud wasn't still dried when the vehicle passed there the day before, something the driver could have not predicted. The police team followed the lead, they tried to convince Conrad to stay with the forensic but he was inflexible: he had to present when they found his wife!

After some miles the traces brought them to an abandoned warehouse, Conrad was forced to stay safe in the car before the police surrounded the building. After receiving the order they broke in and he was out of the vehicle before someone could stop him rushing to get to Victoria, the cobs were handcuffing Lydia who yelled and fought to get free but he didn't even acknowledge her presence taking his almost lifeless wife's body in his arms and shouting to call 911.

"Victoria don't leave me, please Victoria open your eyes… I can't leave without you, I can't"

He kept begging her while tears were falling down and he wasn't bothering to stop them. She couldn't die, _they_ couldn't, he couldn't lose them and if that was God's idea of making him pay wasn't fair, they didn't deserve to pay for his sins, not his unborn child, not Victoria.

An helicopter landed near the warehouse ready to take them the hospital and the paramedics had to snatch Victoria from Conrad's arms, he wasn't willing to let her go because he couldn't stop thinking that if he did he wouldn't have been able to hold her again, never again. They checked her vitals trying to resuscitate her while the helicopter headed to the hospital and before they could blink they arrived and got her on a gurney running to surgery room.

It was just an instant, her hand slipped away from his and he felt as if she was slipping away from him, from this world. Conrad could only stare at them trying to save his wife's life until they disappeared behind those double doors.

"Female, 54, 32 weeks pregnant, unconscious, dehydrated and fasting. The fetus is suffering, her waters broke sixteen hours ago, no contractions"

"We need to make an urgent C-section. Scalpel"

The doctor sliced her abdomen and took out the baby giving him to the nurses but as soon as he did the machines started beeping loudly.

"She's going into arrest!"

"Defibrillator! Paddles now!" the doctor requested "Charging to 120. Clear."

Nothing.

"Charge the paddles to 200. Clear"

Still nothing.

"Charging again!"

_Bip, biiip, biiip, biiip, Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip._

And then the silence.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks everybody who read and reviewed this story! Thank you so much! **

**Epilogue **

"_Certain as the sun, rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast._

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the beast, beauty and the beast_"

Conrad's heart stopped looking at his beautiful wife cradling and singing at their little boy.

He had almost lost them both and that was the worst day of his entire existence, the surgery was more complicated than expected, Victoria's heart stopped beating two times and William hasn't breathed for the first five minutes of his life. They barely made it. William was still little so he had to spend a period in the incubator and Victoria… Victoria was more dead than alive, few hours later and they'd have been dead.

He has spent the past month between his wife's bed and the nursery. They said it was important for the baby to feel the contact with at least one of his parents so he stayed there caressing his little boy talking to him and letting him hold his finger, he had a strong grip and Conrad knew he was a fighter: he inherited his blue eyes but he was the small copy of his mother.

Victoria sensed his presence so turned to look at him and smiled, that beautiful shining smile he fell in love with almost 30 years before. Conrad approached them and caressed William's head before kissing his wife.

"He just fell asleep" Victoria kissed his little boy and put him in the crib

"His mommy sings like an angel, of course he's asleep"

"I can't part from him even for a second, I…"

"I know" he hugged her "I can't imagine what you've been through and how you must have felt"

"I was ready to die but he…" her voice cracked "He's my little prince and I couldn't do anything to save him"

"He's safe now, you both are safe and protected. Bodyguards are around the house 24/7 and followed you everywhere you go, it'll never happen anything to you two, I already failed you once"

"No, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't predict such thing"

"I should have had to. I'm your husband, it's my responsibility to protect you"

She touched his face brushing his jaw "I love you"

"I love you more and I can't live without you"

She kissed him resting her head in the crook of his neck and watching her beautiful baby boy sleeping. That was Victoria ever wished for... love and family and finally she found that with Conrad. She couldn't ask for me, she had it all, _all of him_.

**The End**


End file.
